


Family

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Implications, Romance, Telepathy, christmas plans, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor keeps having concerns about meeting Christmas at Jackie's.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> I want to put up the series rating to Mature, helpppp

**Advent Calendar 2018, day four.**

* * *

 

**Family**

  
  


“Rose?” The Doctor has been too excited to wait for his companion to leave her room, having long since stopped feeling unwelcome whenever he has decided to enter Rose’s chamber without announcing himself at first.

“Hm?” The girl rolled her still bleary eyes at the persistent Time Lord.

“I have this crazy idea and I’m sure you’re going to like it!”  _ Even if I might not. _

The girl shook her head. hoping her sleepiness would go away with this gesture alone. It was amusing just how very ignorant the Time Lord could be, always dismissing the fact the TARDIS has more or less intensified her telepathic abilities almost to the point where Rose could use it without effort. Hiding her concerns from the Doctor has hardly ever been necessary before and the girl knew it was only a matter of time before the alien was going to share his idea with her.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Rose encouraged him.

Strangely, that has only made the Time Lord tenser. “Er. Well. Christmas is coming closer and we haven’t thought of a thing we are going to do-”

Rose was puzzled. “Usually, you are the one with all the clever ideas, Doctor. I haven’t even spared a thought about the way we are going to spend Christmas yet!”

“That is for the better,” he nodded. “But I’d rather Jackie knew we were coming in advance, rather than us finding her gone to celebrate with her friends,” the Doctor finished hurriedly. 

“She’s Mum, Doctor! She knows how important spending Christmases with family is!”

The Doctor nodded slowly, doubtful. “What about this year, though? With Mickey gone? Are you sure I’ll be able to control myself half as well with us not having anyone to keep Jackie’s attention on, rather than on us?”

Rose blinked at him, not understanding ”What do you mean? Do you think we are going to run out of topics to discuss? I don’t think it’s possible, knowing Mum.”

The Doctor shook his head. “That’s not what I’m worried about, Rose. Without Mickey or anyone else, she is going to attack us with uncomfortable questions freely,” he exhaled. 

“Yeah? When hasn’t she?”

The Time Lord breathed out. “Last year, only some time after my regeneration has passed and she was unsure if I was truly okay, but now-”

“What now? Has anything changed?” 

_ You know it has, Rose. Jackie knows it has.  _ The Doctor knew it was next to impossible for him to hide from Jackie’s penetrating gaze.

“What has changed, exactly? We keep giving each other dirty looks, as usual, but that’s not-”

“I’m sure she’s going to make her own assumptions and I don’t think I’m ready to be taught a lesson of safe sex by your Mum,” the Time Lord shrugged, amused.

Rose bit her lip, thoughtful. “I could ask Mum to bring some friend to celebrate with us,” she breathed. “If it worries you so much, Time Lord.”

“No, it doesn’t. Not really.”

“Are you sure?” She teased him lightly. “We could always come up with a reason to miss spending Christmas with her, you know,” Rose finished quietly, not meaning it.

“Don’t be silly, love. If I  _ had  _ any family left from Gallifrey, I-”

Rose sighed heavily, hurt. “I thought-”

The Doctor exhaled. “Don’t you see, Rose? I am doing everything I can to make  _ you  _ feel we  _ could  _ be a family, love.”

_ Aren’t we?  _ The closer Rose and the Doctor have become, the more frequent the instances of telepathic communication between them have ended up being.

Until one day, telepathy hasn’t been enough.

And when the Doctor and Rose have arrived at Jackie’s at Christmas, with no friend of hers to keep Jackie Tyler’s attention elsewhere, the badly-masked hickeys have, luckily, been the only thing she has decided to comment upon.


End file.
